Pain and Pleasure
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Sequel to Joined Forever. Eragon gets hurt and Murtagh and him are still joined. Murtagh takes Eragon back to Galbatorix's castle to get better and Eragon 'experiments' with their bond. Rated M for sex, slight incest...and I think that's it.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, someone *cough* *ReviewMaster52497* *cough* wanted me to do a sequel to Joined Forever, so here it is! The title will be self-explanatory as the story progresses. Review please!!**

**********

_Are you okay?_ Saphira looked back at Eragon worriedly as they flew away from Galbatorix's castle. He was wincing a little as her wings moved up and down, trying his best not to move.

"I'm fine," he grunted. "Can we land, please?"

Saphira looked down below them, her sapphire eyes taking in the scenery around them. _Will that do fine?_ she asked, sending the blonde a picture of a large clearing in the forest below them.

"Just land," Eragon grunted, trying to ignore the pain coursing through his lower abdomen. Saphira quickly landed as gracefully as she could in the clearing. Eragon slid off her back, struggling to stand even.

_What's wrong, little one?_ Saphira asked.

"N-Nothing," Eragon stuttered. "Just stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Saphira wanted to argue, but she knew Eragon knew what he was doing, so she just watched as he slowly walked away, wincing in pain every so often.

_Be strong, little one,_ Saphira thought as she laid down to take a short nap.

Eragon collapsed several feet from where Saphira had landed, his arm wrapped around his lower torso. _Damn it,_ he thought. He knew exactly what was happening. It'd been a week since he and Saphira had escaped from Galbatorix's and a few days later, he'd gotten attacked by Urgals. Saphira hadn't been around, so he'd had to defend himself from a group of about 15 Urgals. Thanks to his skills with magic and Brisingr, he'd gotten out of it unscathed. Well, almost unscathed. He now had close to no magic and he was still joined with Murtagh, but he didn't really understand it and had almost forgotten about the whole encounter.

Eragon gripped the ties of his jerkin, practically tearing the clothing off his chest and stomach and tossing it to the ground beside him. His shirt quickly followed, the thin fabric fluttering to the ground. A thin red line dragged from his right hip, getting wider then thinner again as it reached a few inches short of his left shoulder.

The blonde fell to his knees, his arms wrapping around his torso, pain coursing through his entire body with the slightest touch. Pretty soon, the pain became too much. Eragon fell to the ground completely, his eyes shutting and willing the pain away.

Murtagh's eyes shut tightly when a wave of pain washed over him, the book he'd been reading dropping to the floor. _Eragon!_ he called out desperately in his mind. He got no answer. Another wave of pain washed over him and another. Then, nothing except for the occasional twinge of fading pain. _Eragon!_

Eragon's eyes slowly fluttered open as the pain started to subside, leaving behind small tweaks of pain. He tried pulling himself up to his knees, but he was too weak. He still had Brisingr, but without Saphira to lend him strength and with magic, he was a sitting target for anyone that happened to pass by. A stick snapped behind him and he closed his eyes again, falling back to the land of unconsciousness.

Murtagh watched as his half-brother collapsed to the ground, his breathing slowing. He felt his pain wash over him, overloading his senses. He struggled to keep upright as he walked over to Eragon, finally falling to his knees as new waves of pain washed over him when he reached the blonde's shoulders.

_Eragon,_ Murtagh thought, struggling as he brought Eragon's head up to rest on his knees. He ran a tentative finger along his wound, shivering at the small amount of pain it brought. Holding his palm over the middle, where it was largest, he muttered, "Waise heill." A small golden light shone over Eragon's chest, the wound healing to leave a long whitish scar behind as the light faded.

Murtagh took in a few deep breaths as the pain slowly subsided from his body. He stood up with Eragon in his arms and started walking back to Galbatorix's castle.

Eragon's eyes fluttered open, his arm dragging itself over his eyes to will the throbbing pain in his skull away. "Are you okay?"

Eragon looked over and saw Murtagh standing against a wall, a towel wrapped around his shoulders and his hair dripping water on his shoulders. He had obviously just gotten out of taking a bath, his regular leather pants the only article of clothing he wore. "Where am I?" the blonde asked. He started to sit up when the older walked over, putting a hand on his chest to stop his attempts.

"Don't even try," Murtagh muttered, grunting in the slight amount of pain the action brought. "It hurts and you're still too weak. Wait another hour and then you'll be good."

"Y-You feel my pain?" Eragon asked, really confused now.

"Of course I do," Murtagh replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "We're joined, remember? That means I feel what you feel and vice versa."

Eragon cocked his head to the side slightly, still a little confused even with Murtagh's explanation. "Here, let me explain." The older thought for a second, then pinched a spot of skin on his upper arm, wincing at the contact. Eragon gasped at the small sensation of pain the pinch to his half-brother gave to himself. "See what I mean?"

"So, I feel everything you do and you feel everything I do?" Eragon asked. Murtagh nodded. "Then, I want to try something and see if you feel what I do. Go dry the rest of your hair." Murtagh looked a little confused, but went back to the bathroom, rubbing the towel on his hair.

As soon as the door shut again, Eragon pushed back the blankets on the bed covering him and sat up against the bedframe. A small shot of pain went up his spine and he was sure Murtagh felt it, too. "Don't overexert yourself," the older called from the bathroom.

Eragon bit down on his lower lip for a second before coming up with an idea to test their bond. His hands reached down and untied the leather ties keeping his pants up, slowly rolling them off and tossing them to the floor. His boxers quickly followed, his hand wrapping around his semi-hard cock. A low moan dragged itself from his throat as he gave it a few slow strokes, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Murtagh stopped short in the bathroom, falling back against the wall as pleasure coursed through his veins, his pants becoming unbearably tight. He gasped as invisible pressure pressed down on his trapped erection, bringing him almost to the edge before the pressure decreased again.

"Eragon," he whispered, closing his eyes and throwing his head back against the wall as the pressure returned once again. He gave a low moan as the pressure finally brought him over the edge, his release staining his pants. He stayed sitting against the wall for a few minutes to get his body back under his control before staggering out to his bedroom again. "Eragon," he whispered huskily, looking at his half-brother through lust-ridden eyes.

"Y-You felt that?" Eragon stuttered, evidence of his release covering his hand.

Murtagh didn't say anything, just crawled on the bed, leaning over his younger half-brother. "We are joined," he whispered, bringing Eragon's hand up to his mouth. "Did you not remember?"

"I—ah! Remembered!" Eragon gasped as Murtagh dragged his tongue along his fingers, licking up the cum that covered them before slicking them completely in saliva. "I-I just wanted a t-test!"

Murtagh smiled around one finger, dragging his teeth against the digit as he brought it out of his mouth again. "Then you should know what it did to me, brother," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the blonde's palm. "Would you like to help me with that?"

Eragon moaned softly, already getting hard again. "Please," he whispered, looking up at Murtagh through half-lidded eyes.

Murtagh grinned slightly, using magic to rid himself of his pants. He released Eragon's hand, the appendage falling limply to the bed, and pressed his lips to Eragon's. A quick run of the tongue against his bottom lip and Murtagh was granted entrance to Eragon's mouth, a fact he quickly took advantage of. His hand slid down to loosely grip the blonde's hardening cock, giving it a few slow strokes.

Eragon broke away from the kiss first, moaning softly at the teasing. "Murtagh," he moaned as the older latched his mouth to his neck, making a new mark of possession next to the slowly fading other. "Please…no teasing."

Murtagh smirked against Eragon's neck, pulling away with one last kiss to the blonde's lips. "Eager, aren't we?" he asked softly. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the small bottle of lube they'd used last time, popping the cap and coating three of his fingers in the honey-smelling jelly.

Eragon let out a low moan as one finger pushed past the first ring of muscles around his entrance, throwing his head back as it started moving. Murtagh smirked at the reaction, deciding to tease his little half-brother more than necessary. He pushed another finger into the blonde and grabbed one of his nipples between his teeth, running his tongue over the hardened nub.

"Murtagh," the blonde moaned as the older inserted another finger, hooking all three to press right into the little bundle of nerves that made the blonde see stars. "Murtagh!"

Murtagh smirked, removing his mouth from Eragon's chest and lubing up his almost painfully hard erection. The older lined up his erection with the younger's entrance, pushing the tip in slowly. Eragon winced slightly, not used to the sensation quite yet. Murtagh leaned over and kissed the blonde to distract him, thrusting in with one quick thrust until he was seated at the hilt.

Murtagh felt Eragon's discomfort and held back a wince as he waited for the younger to relax and get used to the sensation of being filled. "G-Ganga," Eragon breathed, his speech reverting back to the Ancient Language. "G-Ganga, please."

Murtagh didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out of the smaller body beneath him, thrusting back in and hitting the blonde's prostate dead-on. "There!" Eragon cried, his eyes closed as stars danced in front of his vision. Murtagh panted slightly, Eragon's pleasure as well as his own coursing through every cell in his body.

He hooked one of Eragon's legs over his shoulders and thrust harder, deeper, and faster. "Murtagh!" Eragon cried, the older feeling the younger's release getting closer.

The black-haired man smirked slightly, reaching up and stroking Eragon's neglected cock in time with his thrusts. "Come for me, brother," he whispered huskily. "Come for me, Eragon."

That did it for the blonde. Eragon cried out once more as Murtagh hit his prostate again, coming over their stomachs and the older's hand. Murtagh gasped slightly at the sensation the blonde's release had on him, releasing himself inside the body beneath him. He pulled out of Eragon, reaching slowly behind them to grab a washcloth. Quickly cleaning them both off, he tossed the cloth toward the bathroom, moving under the blankets of his bed in a spooning position behind his half-brother.

"Eragon, I want you to stay here," Murtagh whispered, the blonde turning around to face him. "With me."

"What about Galbatorix?" Eragon asked, his eyes starting to shut from exhaust. "Won't he notice me and Saphira staying here?"

"Repeat after me," Murtagh ordered. "Eka taka iet sverd eom Murtagh."

"Eka taka iet sverd oem Murtagh," Eragon repeated.

"Alfr iet ebrithil."

"Aflr iet ebrithil."

"Eka weohnata tauthr alfr."

"Eka weohnata tauthr alfr."

"Alfr er iet lifa."

"Alfr er iet lifa."

"Iet ilian er alfr."

"Iet ilian er alfr."

"Now, you're safe," Murtagh promised, giving him a soft kiss.

"What did I just say?" Eragon asked.

"You just swore in the Ancient Language sacred oaths that you will follow me and any orders I give you," Murtagh replied, starting to fall asleep. "You and Saphira will be safe with me here now."

Eragon smiled, kissing Murtagh once more before laying back and falling asleep. Murtagh smiled, falling asleep himself. _I love you, my brother,_ he thought.

**********

***blinks* Man, I gotta stop daydreaming in geometry! Anyway, you asked for a sequel and you got a sequel. If you ****still**** want another one, just put it in a review and I'll try to get another one up. The translations for the oaths are below:**

**Eka taka iet sverd eom Murtagh—I give my sword to Murtagh.**

**Alfr iet ebrithil—He is my master.**

**Eka weohnata tauthr alfr—I will follow him.**

**Alfr er iet lifa—He is my life.**

**Iet ilian er alfr—My happiness is his.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And a triquel (don't think that's a word, but whatever). Joined Pain and Forever Pleasure. On my profile.**


End file.
